lagrange_the_flower_of_rinnefandomcom-20200214-history
Lan
Fin E Ld Si Laffinty / Lan is an alien from the planet Le Garite who was sent to protect Madoka and the aircraft. She is not used to earth culture and often picks up terms from the strangest sources, often saying "Woof" (わんっ Wan) after Asteria tricked her into thinking it was a standard Earth greeting. She was initially unable to properly utilize her Vox unit as the knowledge of a supposed fate concerning Vox pilots caused her to become afraid. However, Madoka helps her overcome her fear and she becomes able to use her Vox unit, Vox Rympha, which she names Orca. She is particularly jealous towards Muginami, who shows a lot of interest in Madoka, which leads to her joining the Jersey Club and begin living with Madoka. Due to her luxurious upbringing as princess of the planet Le Garite, Lan has few understanding of the commoners' lifestyle. She returns in Season 2. Though she looks that same, Madoka pointed out she grew up a little bit. Personality Though appearing cold upon the first time Lan meets Madoka, it is actually revealed that she is very emotional and cares deeply for her friends Madoka and Muginami. Though her friendship with Muginami had a rough start due to them each being members of warring planets (Lan being from Le Garite and Muginami being from De Metrio), Lan realizes that she cares for Munigami too much to let their waring planets get between their friendship. Muginami's and Lan's friendship is strong even though Muginami constantly teases Lan about her fears and jealousy. Lan is the more clumsy and fearful of the trio. Having been scared easily by a haunted house and at one point in the series Lan tries out her skills as a waitress which shows she is very clumsy and several of the customers call her a 'cute klutzy waitress'. Lan has many other quirks among being clumsy as she also likes to write poetry which she is highly embarrassed about. Her unique personality actually makes her quite popular at school, despite her awkward first day due to her being unaccustomed to earth culture and greeting everyone with 'woof'. Abilities Lan is able to pilot the Vox Rympha (aka Orca). She is a great pilot despite her rocky start as she was unable to change modes and properly utilize it. Later she is able to control Orca without fear. Though Lan excels at piloting and Vox combat, it is revealed in the series that she does not know how to swim. This is later fact after she drowns and is revived by Muginami with CPR. While lacking in some physical skills such as swimming, it is shown that Lan is very good at school work, particularly math. Gallery Line Art Lan line art.jpg Lan concept art 01.jpg Lan concept art 02.jpg Anime Muginami cpr on lan.jpg|Lan getting CPR from Muginami. Lan wetsuit pan.jpg Lan and sachi in wetsuits.jpg Lan and sachi.jpg Lan and sachi wetsuits.jpg Lan and sachi in wetsuits 2.jpg Lan swimsuit.PNG Official Art Nyantype 35 Lan swimsuit.jpg|Lan in a swimsuit by Hisashi Toujima for Nyantype #35 RinneNoLagrange_Season2_CharacterCD_Vol2_Lan.jpg|Cover art for Volume 2 of the Character CDs, featuring Lan Category:Characters Category:Aliens